Lay Me to Sleep
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Gil..." ...It wasn't supposed to be this way!- One-shot, angst, character death


_**Lay Me to Sleep**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, setting, or etc. They all belong to ©Jun Mochizuki and ©XEBEC respectfully. The lyrics used very briefly in here (as well as for the title) don't belong to me either, but to ©AFI.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND LOTS, AND LOTS OF ANGST!!!**

_A/N: Well, this story was inspired by the fact that both Oz __**and**__ Gil are Yandere boys, which makes for a very interesting possibility for the outcome of this series. Also, I would just like to make it clear here that I do __**not**__ hate Alice. That is not the reason why what happens to her in this fic happens. It was simply an idea about one of the depressing and tragic endings this series could have. That is all._

_Even though this is a horribly gloomy one-shot, I hope you all like it nevertheless._

-()-

Golden eyes shifted madly within the confines of their sockets. They were searching-desperately-for some kind of answer within the pair of wide, emerald green irises that were staring right back. The eyes of the blonde haired boy were as still as could be, to the point of not even blinking, and his breathing seemed to have slowed considerably.

Meanwhile, the dark haired man was hyperventilating; gulping in air as if he were devouring it. One shaky hand, reaching out to the boy, the other held a black pistol that was firmly pressed into the hard surface of the floor. The gun was smoking slightly, indicating that it had been shot off mere moments before.

The silence between the two continued. The man stretching his arm farther and farther, simply wanting to touch, and the boy backing away, inch by inch, one of his hands clenched in a fist in the area around his heart.

Small drops of blood that rested over the black haired individual's face like tiny freckles began to turn pink and trail down his cheeks and nose and chin as tears dripped and slid from his wide and frightened eyes. The silence came to an end with the man's moans and sobs.

A young, dark haired girl lay between them: dead. Her purple eyes soulless. Her pink lips unmoving.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way!_

_**It wasn't supposed to be this way!**_

"Gil…" The voice of the blond finally spoke, it was tiny and quivering, and his face was stained with silent tears.

Gil didn't respond…Couldn't respond. His throat was being blocked by a bombardment of hitched breaths and chokes. His eyes were downcast and covered in a layer of watery, unshed tears.

The blood from the female corpse slowly crept towards both of them, slowly, for it was dark and thick having poured from the center most location of the human body: the heart.

"I-I…"The man, Gil, tried to speak, but his words died before they could even properly leave his lips. Lifting his head and directing his eyes back at the boy the craziness, the insanity, which had lain within his golden irises before was gone. Instead there was pain, failure, and sadness. A gut retching sadness.

Once again the boy called out to Gil, "I…You know I…I'll for-Don't! Stop! D…Don't…Don't say that, Oz." But he was interrupted mid-way by the man himself.

They stared at each other in this pregnant pause, both of their eyes were bloodshot due to the salty liquid that fell from them, and both wanted frantically for the sight before them to simply disappear.

Gil spoke to Oz without a single sound coming from his lips. The gun that had once been hard-pressed against the floor was now being lifted upward, being offered:

_Kiss my eyes…_

Oz crawled over to Gil, "No." He murmured it softly, but resiliently. Yet Gil shook the gun within in his hands, he brought the gun closer, nearly pushing in into Oz. He was willing for the boy to take it. The refusals from Oz became less assured and more and more hopeless, weak.

Until, finally, the gun was grasped into his hands.

If there had been a clock present, its ticking would have been heard, informing the two males in the room that time was still passing…

The moments filtered by. The boy posed and ready, the "No," from before returning, becoming a shout. A shout of refusal, a shout of anger, a shout of lost sense, and the lunacy that was previously shinning in the man's eyes was present in the boy's.

Oz's pale finger curved and pulled the trigger.

The gunfire reverberated throughout the noiseless room.

Oz screamed and shouted and cursed and raged.

Then he wept.

_And lay me to sleep._

-()-

_A/N: Sorry if the characters seemed a tad OOC, I tried my best to keep them IC but I don't normally think about them in a situation such as this, so it was a bit hard to do. Anyway, I hope you all found it to be interesting, at least, and please let me know what you think of it in a review. Take care! : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
